Repeat
by PrettyxInxSin
Summary: Kiss, part, pause, repeat. That's how it works when the boys get to take the truck for a spin. Slash, fluff, and smut. Mordecai/Rigby. Human designs based off of mookie000. Rated M for sexual content.


A/N: Aha! Successfully completed a legitimate smut for Morby. I still have another one in progress, making it my first /full-length/ lemon for this pairing. Until then, though, I felt it appropriate to leave this here for the other shippers. Enjoy! Feedback is wonderful - reviews earn a cookie, flames just make my room stay warm.

All human designs via mookie000 of Tumblr. Visit her works sometime!

* * *

"Let's get out of here."

He wants to go somewhere – he isn't sure, but it's just this curious, pressing feeling that tells him to pursue this curious, small twinge of wanderlust that he has developed.

"Yeah, sure man." Rigby sets the controller down, throwing his arms behind his head, brushing past his messy brunette locks before resting them both on his neck. "Where d'ya wanna go, dude? Mall? Coffee shop? Arcade?"

"Nah, man." Mordecai shakes his head, pulling the keys he managed to plead off of Benson from his hoodie. Local places aren't catching his serendipitous urge. "Just somewhere."

"! Woah! With the truck?"

"Yeah." He flashes a grin, resting a hand on his chest and doing a light bow as if he were a sort of escort. "Let's go."

With an excited yelp, Rigby dashes out the door, followed closely by his friend. They run over to the truck parked out front and slide into the medium-sized vehicle without giving it much thought; the keys are thrust into the ignition and the engine is purring smoothly for the artist. Gears are shifted, wheels roll back, and very quickly, they are simply gone, distance engulfing their cozy little environment.

"So where are we going then, Mordecai? I mean, if we aren't heading for any of the usual places…ooh! Are we going to Cheezer's ? Or, or, that new club that just opened up?"

"Nah, man!" The artist shakes his head and shrugs. There is no intricate plan, no particular layout for the direction he intends to drive – he is simply thirsting to get out of the town and be somewhere else, exist in a state of mind that does not involve the infrastructure of square buildings and city borders. "I don't…have a place. I just wanna get out of the city."

It is an unusual approach – Mordecai doesn't normally go outside city limits unless he has to run a particularly hefty errand for Benson, [which, let's face it, that was never – when did the red-head ever trust them to do anything above menial labor?]. Wanting to simply see the mountain ranges turn various shades of reds and browns never did appeal to the cerulean-haired man, nor did the lengthy stretch of road of speeding cars.

He doesn't make a lot of sense out of it but Mordecai is set on going. As long as he's here, right beside his best friend, it really didn't matter to Rigby.

The fun was what he wanted.

Their tongues start the talking, words forming as they build up a series of sporadic conversations about funny habits and quirks.

"_Whattt? You eat sour cream out of a packet?"_

"_Tch. Your boxers are Adventure Time. Don't hate on me going commando."_

"_Hey! That was only /one/ time when I ate a doughnut out of the trash!"_

"_Remember when you tripped over that kickball in second grade? You should've seen it, man, it was pretty funny!"_

"_Ughh…you couldn't get over Margaret for forever, dude!"_

It goes on like this for such a while that Mordecai isn't really expecting for them to find such a nice pull-off spot. Going silent, he turns into the lonely area, stopping once he can get the ivory truck settled onto the patchy dirt.

"Think I found a place." He muses, twisting the ignition towards his body, putting it in park.

"Here?" Rigby peers at his surroundings – nothing but stretching sunset in shades of orange and red across the teeming and infinite horizon. Few birds run past their view, and no mountain is standing in their way of having perfect access to the sky.

"It…it's perfect, dude."

"I didn't even think about it." The artist muses. He fumbles with the seat for a second before finding the lever that enables him to tilt the seat back. "But I love it."

"Yeah…me too…" The guitarist mimics his action, laying his hands on his abdomen.

For a minute, both of them just let the wonders of the moment sink into their twenty-three year old minds. Peace becomes palpable; tangible in their grasp as they live each second like Kings.

"Sunsets are cool…we should…we should watch them more, y'know?"

Looking for agreement, the brunette turns his head slightly. His arm extends, and the cerulean-haired male meets him half-way, wrapping his lanky, porcelain fingers into smaller ones.

"For sure…" Mordecai murmurs, propping himself up on an elbow. As beautiful as the glowering, fading sun is, it only establishes a sort of soft mood for him – having his small stint of wanderlust satiated, he feeds the next need by moving in and letting his lips press against Rigby's.

Sitting in the truck with their lips crushing together was definitely a better endeavor than Cheezer's. A tanned hand runs along his lover's long neck, lips making soft smacking sounds while they fit themselves against the other.

Kiss.

Part.

Pause.

Repeat.

Sweet, Rigby muses, but he can tell Mordecai has a few other things on his mind, and his hands couldn't stay innocent forever. Of his accord, they move down, past his chest and abdomen until he tinkers around with the artist's pants. Out from the confines of those tight skinny jeans comes his favorite organ, and small fingers curl around the circumference of his lover's flaccid cock.

"Hmh…" A rugged breath escapes him, and obeying his instinct, he tilts his neck, letting his bottom get curious to explore. Lips leave a wet trail from jawline to jugular, teeth sinking in for a healthy nibble.

"Mine…" Comes the hissing whisper into his ear, hand starting to pump more raptly. It's not long before his top is hard and throbbing in the grasp of his jerking hand.

"Mmnh…only yours…" And the hand guides Mordecai's hips to roll into the friction, to exhale in uneven breaths and moan as waves of pleasure simply ebbed and flowed over his being. He only stops the good times when he sees how much attention the brunette is craving through his ebony jeans.

Up and over – the artist moves over the arm rest that divides them and onto Rigby's side. Lips are crashing and tongues are meeting for that sweet dance while the shoes and the pants on the tanned male get taken off without sparing so much as a second thought.

"Mh…"

"Hah…Mo-Mordecai…"

Foreplay was a luxury they weren't really affording in this cramped space – there was just enough elbow room for the taller male to gently nudge his lover's legs open with his knees, swollen and lubricated head sliding into the unprepared-but-willing entrance.

"Aah…"

Then again, even if there had been a healthy amount of room, neither of them had the patience to undergo the teasing process. Their young bodies were thrown into a heated blaze that demanded to be fed until the fire was satisfied.

"Nnh…tight…" Mordecai's voice comes out in a low, husky hiss, member tingling at every nerve from the amount of pressure bearing on it in every direction. Guided solely by the pleasure, he pushes the rest of the way in and his hips begin to rock, face buried in the junction of Rigby's neck while leaving quick kisses on his lush flesh.

"Naah…so goooood…" His lanky leg wraps around the arist's waist, pulling him in as close as they can physically be. Every inch that penetrates his small being gives him a jolt of ecstasy. Each thrust put forward is met with equal force, and they both get the truck going with them by forcing its frame to sway slightly.

"Mmh…aaah…Mordecaiiii…f-fuck me harderrr…"

"Nnh…hm…fuck yessss…"

His groans fill Rigby's ear as he starts to pick up the pace – for the brunette, it's a melody to hear that smooth, chill voice start to relinquish its true feelings in a series of throaty moans and hoarse pants that increase in volume.

Wonderful sounds, he weakly muses, sweet noises…loud moans leave his lips just as noisily, silenced only when they come back for a quick, needy kiss.

"Ngh…ooh…I-I'm getting close…"

Oh, Mordecai almost didn't want to hear those words, didn't want it to end. He was prepared to keep it going, ready to stay lost in the maddening heat of his lover.

He was only a man, though, and he found that as he got sloppier and rapid in his thrusting that he slammed his head right into that spot, forcing Rigby to stiffen up slightly. Sharp nails rake into his neck, and a splurt of seed ends up getting on his slightly exposed abdomen. In the sudden constriction of those throbbing walls, he finds that his cock can't take anymore – a jutting wave of delight jars his lanky frame, forcing him to shudder and groan when his own seed spills deep into the brunette.

"Aah…f-feels good…"

"Mhm…"

Silence. Only the slight movements of their bodies pulling away just long enough to part before they nestle into each other, leaving more loud kisses against each other's lips.

"I love you…" One of them breathes out – they weren't even sure in the tangle of their moment who said what first - Only their entwined breathing and beating hearts in the cradle of the rising twilight made any sense.

"I…I love you too…"

Kiss.

Part.

Pause.

"_Hey…Mordecai…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I…I meant it. Let's do this more…just us…I…I like it…"_

_Rigby turns a little red. Mordecai smiles wide._

"_Of course."_

Repeat.


End file.
